


Harmony

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [51]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Episode: s02e01 Scaryoke, Family Feels, Gen, Hope, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: There’s three of them standing there, singingkaraokeof all things, but for a moment, something in Stan almost thinks there’s four.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Stan Pines, Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Kudos: 39





	Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> I know that's two uploads today--the ideas just keep coming!

There’s three of them standing there, singing _karaoke_ of all things, but for a moment, something in Stan almost thinks there’s four. 

Him and the kids, of course, that’s three—and a given—and isn’t it a good thing and convenient, ‘cuz it’s a three-part-harmony that’s needed to kick these zombie-creeps’ butts. But they know that because of Ford’s journal—all of Stanford’s research, the life Stanford led, here without him, _before_ …

He starts singing, Dipper smiles up at him, and Mabel pumps her fist into the air (and they’re in Ford’s house, they’d read Ford’s journals…)

(He has all three of them now. The portal _works_. He’s so _close_ , he’ll be able to bring his brother back so soon, and they’ll all be together for _real_ , him, the kids, Stanford…his _family_ …)

For a moment, though, for one shining instant—as their harmony resounds around the proximity of the Shack, as the zombies’ heads explode into streamers, as they pump their fists and chant their surname like a battle-cry just as he did once upon a time with his twin—something in Stan that has been jostling for decades _settles_ , and for one shining instant, they’re all already together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
